Beast Boy is Cursed
by Percy jacksons double186
Summary: I just got this Idea. What If BB was under the same curse as Barbossa and his crew in POTC 1, but was still in the same time as all his friends. look up Barbossas Story if you want to know what the curse is. It should come up as Ghost Story BBRae
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy is Cursed

It was a beautiful morning in Jump City, and every one of the Teen Titans knew it, and each was celebrating it in their own way. Robin was training in hand-to-hand combat in the gym, Cyborg was waxing the T-Car, Starfire was making one of her Tameranian dishes, Raven was meditating in her room, and Beast Boy was playing video games.

Everyone was enjoying the time when they didn't have to beat up a bad guy, or go somewhere. That is, until the alarm went off. The red siren pierced through the peaceful atmosphere and jarred everyone from what they were doing.

Beast Boy and Starfire were already in the living room, and everyone else soon joined them. Robin sat down at the computer to see what the problem was. The image came up of Dr. Light, which annoyed everyone, but they figured that they might as well take care of him, so they don't have to see him for a while until he broke out again.

"_Dude_, why doesn't he just stay in jail when he knows that he's just going to be sent back there?" Beast Boy complained. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we have to take care of him. Titans go!" Robin yelled. The team ran to the ship after they had printed of the coordinates to Dr. Light's location.

After a couple minutes at warp speed to their location, the titans were there. The only problem, there was nothing there. They were confused, Robin the most. Cyborg tapped on the glass and asked, "Yo man, are you sure we're in the right place?" Robin nodded and kept looking for something that could help them, but all they could see was salt water.

Beast Boy was looking around like the others, but then he noticed something weird. "Hey Robin, Is it natural for fog to be shaped like an island?" Everyone jerked their heads to his direction. "Friend Beast Boy, what are you talking about?" Starfire asked. The green titan pointed to the right. Everyone looked to the direction that he was pointing and noticed the unusual fog too. Robin, with a victorious grin on his face, said, "Good work, Beast Boy," and steered the ship to the cloud.

When they landed the ship, Robin told the team to split up into teams and search the ominous island. By some wired miracle, Beast Boy got teamed with Raven. The two titans walked together in a tunnel that they noticed. Beast Boy looked around the cave and gained a creepy feeling that the team was going to be different than when they arrived.

Raven noticed a light coming out of one of the holes in the cavern walls. "Hey Beast Boy, come over here. I found something." He came to her and looked. "Maybe it's Dr. light," he suggested weakly. Raven shook her head. "It's not him. His glow is different. We should go and see what's in there." Beast Boy nodded and went first into the hole, with Raven closely following.

When they reached the end and climbed out, they came face-to-face with a stone chest in what looked like a spotlight. Raven and Beast Boy locked eyes, then walked up to the chest. He looked at the side and noticed some writing on it. "Raven, what do you make of this? **If you open this chest, you will be consumed by greed. Do not remove a piece from this chest, or you will be punished for eternity.**" (I know, I suck at rhyming, but I don't know anyone who doesn't) Raven raised her eyebrow and stated in an obvious tone, "It means that there's a curse on whatever's in that chest." Beast Boy made a doubtful face. "Or it could be a trap from Dr. Light, right?" "It could be. Let's not chance it. Come on."

Not listening to Raven, Beast Boy looked at the chest, thinking what could possibly be in that chest. Acting without thinking, which he usually does, he put his foot on the lid of the chest and gave it a hard shove. The lid landed on the ground with a loud_** THUD**_. When he looked at what was inside, he got a shocked look on his face.

He grabbed his communicator and said into it, "Guys, you might want to come over here. There's something you have to see." For the inside was filled with pure gold medallions with a skull on it. "Hey Raven, Dr. Light has an obsession with gold, right?" "Yeah, why?" He looked at her with the same expression he had earlier, and said, "Because I think I just found his stash." There was a moment of silence, and then Raven said, in a deadly serious tone, "Call the others now. We need to get this to the police quickly.

Beast boy nodded and did just that. Robin nodded and told the titans on the other end that they would be there as soon as they could get there. Beast boy looked into the chest one more time and cringed at the imprinted skull on the medallions. "Man, why would Dr. Light want to steal these? These are creepy. It's like they're staring at me," Beast Boy murmured. He looked at the chest and grabbed a piece and put it in his pocket. _As a souvenir of this island_, he thought to himself. At that same moment, Robin appeared. He looked at the treasure and frowned. "This isn't Dr. Light's treasure. He stole jewels and cash. Come on. We've searched the entire island and came up dry. We're going home." Beast Boy nodded and started walking, but as he walked with the Boy Wonder, he couldn't help but that he was different than when he arrived.


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

Realization

The Titans were relaxing in the tower, waiting for their dinner to be cooked by Cyborg. They have officially named him as the Titan's chef, because Beast Boy only cooks tofu, Starfire and Raven can't cook to save their lives, and Robin doesn't like to cook.

It was just after dark when Cyborg had just finished cooking. "Come on y'all! Dinner is on the table." The team showed up in a minute. They each took turns complimenting the metal teen on their food. Beast Boy made his own food and sat down with his friends. He has been feeling really strange ever since the island the day before.

He started to take a bite of his tofu steak, when he felt something strange in his mouth. He started to attempt to blow out whatever was in his mouth, but what came out surprised and scared him. A big cloud of black ash came out where tofu went in. The other teenagers looked at the green changeling with curiosity in their eyes.

Beast Boy immediately looked for a drink to get the rest of the ash out. He reached for a glass of milk, not caring that it was not soy milk. He guzzled it down, only to realize that after he had drained the entire glass, he was still as thirsty as he was before. He suddenly bolted to the sink to get himself some water. But no matter how much he drank, he was still parched.

Robin and Starfire ran up to Beast Boy and took his out from under the tap. The Boy Wonder exclaimed, "Whoa Beast Boy, calm down. You're going to choke yourself. What's wrong with you?!"

Beast was about to respond that he did not know, but before he could open his mouth, The Titans alarm went off. Instinctually, Robin was the first one at the computer. He informed his team that Slade was on a rampage with a horde of robots in a nearby factory. They ran off to meet and beat him.

Slade was expecting the Titans very soon, and they did not disappoint. They showed up dramatically, as always. But the green one seemed different for some reason. He looked like he had something on his mind for a change. Oh well, he would think about that later.

The Titans went on the offensive. Robin threw his ice disks, Raven threw whatever was in her reach, Starfire threw her starbolts, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, and Beast Boy changed into an Ankylosaurus and charged.

Slade dodged all of their attacks and attacked back, knocking everyone unconscious except for Beast Boy, who for some reason, didn't even feel Slade's attack. Not that he was complaining. Just as the others were waking up and regaining their sight, Slade kicked Beast Boy into the moonlight.

Beast Boy felt sick, and saw that everyone was staring at him in horror. He looked down and screamed in absolute fear. He was nothing but a skeleton with eyes and hair and strips of what used to be his uniform. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Everyone had the same question in their heads, but no one could find an answer. Even Slade was horrified, as he felt the chills go down his spine, he felt that now would be a good time to retreat and think about this, this… thing.

Before he left, he exclaimed, "If you think that Beast Boy's condition is going to throw me off my game, you have no idea how wrong you are. I will be back, and I will destroy the Teen Titans!"

He then threw a smoke bomb and the ground and disappeared, but no one was paying attention to him at the moment. They were all too busy staring at the used-to-be green changeling, who was still screaming and putting his arms through his own ribs, which, while frightening, was also strangely disgusting.

Raven was the first to snap out of her trance, turned to Beast Boy, and yelled, "Beast Boy, you have got to calm down! If you don't we may never find a way to cure you!"

That caught his attention, and by now everyone had snapped out of their trances. Robin, in a tone so serious that no one had ever heard it, not even when he was talking about Slade, muttered, "Titans, back to the tower. We have research to do."

But Beast Boy had stopped listening after the word Tower. He had already morphed into a pteranodon and took off, only to fall to the ground. He remembered that he didn't have any skin, so he didn't have any wings either. He turned into a human skeleton and screamed, "WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? I DO NOT WANT TO BE A BAG OF BONES ANY LONGER THAN I HAVE TO!" While yelling, he got into the T car and buckled up.

But as soon as he was out of the moonlight, he turned back to his normal, green self. He looked amazed at this, so he decided to try something just to be sure. While they were driving, he rolled the window down and stuck his hand out the window. Sure enough, the flesh on his hand disappeared, and when he put his hand back in the car, it returned to normal. He poked Raven, who was listening to music to pass the time, and showed her his discovery. She looked interested and decided to consult her own knowledge about this. That it was a curse, she was certain, but she didn't know what being could make a curse this strong, and she wasn't sure she wanted to meet such a being.

When they returned to the tower, the dark sorceress ran to her room and grabbed her mirror. When she was in Nevermore, She summoned all of her emotions to get their opinions as well, even though she knew that only Knowledge and Wisdom's advice would be useful

Her emotions were sitting in a circle around her, and each was yelling out what was on their minds. Beast Boy.

"BB looks so cool when he is a skeleton," Happy said

"He looks terrifying," Timid argued

"I wonder if I could turn him into a real pile of bones, then put him back the wrong way," Brave thought out loud

"Whoever did this, I will rip their arms off and stuff them down their throat." Anger muttered

"BUUUURRRRPPP," Rude added

"He looks so hot and dangerous when he's a skeleton," Love sighed dreamily

Raven turned to Knowledge to see what she thought of this whole situation.

"I do know of this curse, and it is a strong one. We can change it, but we cannot break it," Knowledge said with a grim look on her face. "I know that, but do you know how to break it?" Raven asked with an irritated undertone. "Yes we do know how to break the curse, but it is not meant to be broken. It is just destined to be changed," Wisdom piped in. "Changed? Changed how?" "You are going to have to find that out for yourself, I'm afraid."

Raven came back into her room, _'Great, that was pointless. All I know is that the curse is supposed to be altered, but permanent'_ She couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't supposed to lose this curse. '_I'll find out soon enough, I guess_.'


End file.
